DaveJade 30 NSFW Short Fic Challenge
by tattooed-rumblespheres
Summary: basically what it says in the title, a series of short drabblles about Dave and Jade :3
1. Cuddle (naked)

**So im doing the 30 NSFW OTP short fic challenge! and im doing DaveJade cus they are just perf :3 i hope you all enjoy!**

**Day 1 - Cuddles (Naked)**

* * *

Still flushed and panting you hold her close. your sweat mingling with hers, the sweet scent of her breath filling your nose as she also tried to regain her breath.

Your name is Dave Strider and right now as you hold Jade Harley in your arms you feel like the luckiest man alive.

You sigh contentedly as she snuggled into the side of you, running your fingers through her hair. the sex was great, but there was nothing like basking in the afterglow, still naked, bodies intertwined, still passionate and longing but in a less messy sort of way.

You shift your body so you are face to face. you gaze at her before running your eyes over her delicate curves, drinking in the beauty of her smooth tanned skin. you bring your eyes back up before cupping her cheek.

"So beautiful" you whisper, leaning down to ghost your lips over her gently, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. She kissed you back gently and full of love, running her hand up you side to your shoulder, tracing patterns on your skin.

after a short while she broke the kiss, gazing up into your crimson eyes. once again she had managed to wrestle your shades off you. you didn't really mind though, she was the only one you didn't mind seeing.

"I love you Dave" She said quietly, pecking you on the lips before laying back down, snuggling into you once again, yawning a little. you chuckle lightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too Harley"


	2. Kiss (naked)

You run your hands gently down her sides, caressing her soft, tanned skin. She gently folded her arms up round your neck, nipping at your bottom lip, egging you on.

Your name is Dave Strider and you were welcomed home from work by a very welcome sight. Your girlfriend Jade Harley was waiting for you, clad in nothing but green and black lace underwear, which was quickly discarded once in your room along with your cloths and boxers. At this moment in time you had her pressed up against the wall, tenderly kissing her sweet lips, savouring the pleasure that came with this slow, romantic action before it became much more rough and heated.

You broke away from her lips to kiss along her jaw line, using a hand to tilt her head up, kissing up to her earlobe and down her neck, biting down leaving marks on her flawless sink, her soft moans spurring you on. You circle your thumbs on her hips as she fists her hands in your hair. You hear her moan your name and it sends shivers down your spine.

You take her lips again hungrily, biting at her bottom lip, asking for entrance which is granted to you. You slide your tongue in, swirling it around hers, sucking on it, eliciting more moans from her as she arched her body into you. You become more animal like, more greedy, the kiss turning sloppy as you both wanted more, your mind clouded by a lustful haze as you push her back up against the wall, the noises escaping her lips nothing more than angelic.

The only reason you stop is the sudden need for air. You pull away, panting, gazing down into her emerald eyes before resting your forehead against hers, your entire being ready for the events tonight beheld.


	3. First Time

As the bedroom door slams behind you your mind suddenly begins to remember whats about to happen.

Your Name is Jade Harley and right now you are making out with the most handsome cool kid in the world. Heat courses through your veins as his hands travel your body, he lips passionately devouring yours as you both make your way to his bed. He gently pushes you down and you crawl back a little, your lips never once leaving his as he crawls over you.

He gently tugs of your shirt, dropping it on the floor and you did the same with his, exposing his smooth lightly muscled chest. You flush at the sight, running your hands over his now half naked form, earning a small gasp from him.

cloths continued to fall to the floor as Dave ravished your body, noises coming from your mouth that you thought you never thought you were capable of making. You arch your back as his tongue flicks over your clit and one of his hand teases your nipples. Heat and pleasure mingled with your blood as he worked your body, the sensations fuzzing your mind, breath catching in your throat.

His bought his actions to a halt before kissing his way back up your body, capturing your lips once more, the kiss tainted by the taste of your arousel, not that this was a bad thing. he breaks away to slide on a condom, leaving you to watch as you pant, nerves playing on you mind. they must have been visible on your face as he leant back down and stroke your cheek.

"It's going to hurt a little babe, there is nothing i can do about that, but i'll be gentle with you i promise. I'll give you all the time you need. we dont even have to if you don't want too." he spoke calmly, the tone of his voice easing away a little of your tension. This was your fist time, and you wanted it to be with Dave more than anything. You were ready, everyone just gets nervous.

"I trust you Dave, I want this and I want you" she gave him a smile to reassure him, placing her hand over his.

It did hurt at first, he kissed away the few tears that fell from your eyes before beginning to move slow and soft allowing you to adjust to the feeling. As soon as moans began to fall from his lips you could feel something change, you no longer felt the sting of pain but small waves of pleasure. Your moans soon joined his as you were begging for more, gasping and moaning out his name as he gave you what you begged for.

Nothing compared to the sensations you felt as you came, your body shook and your muscles twitched as you moaned out his name over and over, your blood on fire and your mind a pleasure induced haze as he finished too, collapsing beside you.

Your name is Jade Harley, and your pretty sure you had the best first time ever with the best man in the world.


	4. Masturbation

Your soft moans echo through the empty house, making them seem much louder than the really were as the broke the silence.

Your name is Jade Harley and you find your self in a rather embarrassing situation that the current time. Your boyfriend Dave Strider is working a shift at the club tonight, leaving you alone until his return. you decided to settle down with a book, however your mind began to wander, quite dangerously in your opinion. you begin to feel your self getting all hot and flustered, trying to distract yourself with you book again, but it fails. you get up with a sigh and wander off to your room. Once inside you take off your t-shirt and shorts you normally wear to bed, leaving you in only your underwear. you walk over to your chest of draws, pulling out your vibrating dildo, still blushing even though you were alone. Not even Dave knew you had this, you found it too embarrassing.

You fondle your breasts as soft moans escape your lips, the toy working your sex as your trust it gently into you, it's vibrations sending tingling sensations all over your body. You gasp and moan louder as you thrust it deeper, your back arching as you tweaked your nipple. You pant, your face flushed as you imagine Dave here with you, because thats what you really wanted and thats when you hear the chuckle from the bedroom door.

You sit up with a start, still panting and the vibrator still inside of you, too see Dave smirking at you from the threshold.

"I didnt think you missed me that much babe, I have myself a dirty one here" he said looking you up and down appriciatively as you blush deeper, a small moan escaping your lips as the toy still vibrated inside you. He abandons his jacket in the doorway before striding over to you, not taking his eyes off you once before kneeling down in front of you, taking the end of the vibrator in his hand, moving it gently causing you to let out another moan as you re-spread your legs.

"This thing cant be as good as me babe" he said thrusting it in harder and faster, causing you to mewl out and flop back down onto your bed. "But i guess i can help a girl out and make you pay later" He purred as you came, moaning out his name loudly as he kissed your thighs. Your whole body trembling, muscles twitching, your breath ragged. You forget your embarrassment as he moves up to catch your lips in a rough kiss, your mind focusing on the "Make you pay" statement and nothing more.


	5. Blowjob

You moan loudly, your head lulling back, your hand fisting in her hair.

Your name is Dave Strider and right now your girlfriend Jade Harley was giving you one of the best blowjobs you've ever had. You can't remember how you got here, but your not complaining. there was something about they way Jade gave blowjobs that completely blew your mind. She started slowly kisses up your member, running a hand down the inside of your thigh before licking across the top. You moan uncontrollably. She slowly takes you in, humming as she did, teasing more moans from your throat, your hand moving to stroke the back of her head. She starts to bob her head taking you in deeper and deeper every time until she had all of you in her mouth. She sucked suck and swirled her tongue around your throbbing shaft, your breath hitching in your throat as you moan out her name. She hums back at you, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure over your hot body.

As she continues to suck you off you moan louder and louder uncontrollably, your hand tightening in her hair as she brings you closer and closer to your climax. Your mind began to fuzz and vision whited out as the coil of heat in the pit of your stomach continued to build, your breath ragged, broken moans falling from your lips. With one final hum from her you release, moaning her name as your cock twitched and pumped your cum into her mouth. Your body shaking, muscles twitching in pure pleasure as you came down from your high.

"God dammit Harley" you pant out as you watch her pull away and swallow your cum and wipe the little dribble from the corner of her mouth, licking that off her finger too with a smile. She gets up and plops down next to you, kissing up your neck, eliciting another moan from you before you grab her hips and pin her to the sofa, intending to pay her back in the best way possible.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

You're name is Jade Harley, and you were very very drunk. So drunk in fact that you had managed to drag your DJ boyfriend away from his decks just long enough to give him a very visible boner.

For a change you had him pinned to the wall, the alcohol bringing out your dominant side as you rubbed your crotch up against the tent in his trousers, causing a gasp to escape from your lips to join his low moan. Your lips left his as you kissed down his jaw, sucking on his neck as you rubbed up against him again, harder this time, making him gasp and shudder.

"You know Harley, I knew there was a reason i didn't bring you to work" he managed to gasp out. She bit down on his neck and rubbed up against the bulge in his pants again, moaning herself. His eyes flutter closed as he took hold of you hips and bucked his forward.

"Hey hey babe i'm not complaining" he choked out breathlessly, spinning you both around so you were pressed up against the wall. He ground himself against you, moaning as he buried his head in your neck, returning the kissed and bites, leaving dark hickies in his wake. You moaned as he did so, your body heating up from his touch and his actions. You ran you hands up into his hair as you ground back into him, gasping and moaning at the friction it caused.

He continued to ravish your neck as you ground up against each other, knowing this was all you could settle for as anyone could walk in on you if they wanted. He ran his hands down to your thighs, hoisting you up and off your feet, pinning you higher up the wall as you wrapped your legs around him. At this angle the sensations were even better. Your moans grew louder with his as he kissed lower, marking the tops of your breasts. You had every intention of making him cum in his pants, as horrible as it was but you turned into a cheeky little bitch when you were drunk. You continued to buck your hips into his, his breath becoming more ragged. He was getting close you could tell and you were not far off yourself. You ground harder into him, mewling slightly as he bit down on your neck.

You were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, causing Dave to sigh and let you slide back down the wall to stand on your own two feet. You're a little disappointed, but you shrug it off, you're sure he will be more than willing to carry on where you've left off later.


End file.
